l'amitié se trouve n'importe où
by Lola Sherwood
Summary: Todd se fait tabasser par des garçons anti-mutants et Lola le trouve dans une rue en piteux état. L'amitié peut-elle naître entre un menbre de la confrérie et une x-men? FIC FINIE. SCÈNE VIOLENCE NON TRÈS DÉCRITE selon moi je suis nule pour les rating


POV Todd

-Alors sale petit mutant, Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici?

Je ne devait pas répondre car il se fichait bien de ma réponse. Mes bourreaux étaient des élèves de dernière année qui étaient des non-mutants. Ils savaient que je n'avait pas de pouvoirs assez puissants pour les battre ou me sauver. J'aurais tant aimé avoir des pouvoir comme ceux de Lance ou de Pietro, eux ils étaient capables de se défendre, même Blob pouvait faire face à ces types. Moi par contre, je pouvait seulement attraper des insectes avec ma langue et sauter comme une grenouille, d'où mon surnom de crapaud.

-Alors tu répond pas le mutant, c'est mal nous connaître. Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça.

Un point s'abattit sur mon ventre, j'ai laissé échapper un hoquet de douleur et de surprise. Ça faisait déjà une semaine que ces gars me tabassait régulièrement. Mais seulement où les autres ne pouvait pas le voir, comme sur le ventre, les jambes et les bras.

J'aimait bien me promener le soir lorsque personne ne pouvait me voir, mais il faut croire que ces types aussi aimaient se promener.

Ils me frappèrent encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ne tienne plus debout. Je croit qu'ils m'ont cassé le bras ces salaud. Mais peu importe ce qu'ils me feront je ne le dirait pas aux autres de la confrérie. Ils penserait que je suis une lopette qui ne sait pas se défendre. Je ne veut pas qu'ils pensent ça, même si c'est vrai.

Lorsqu'ils furent partis je me recroquevillait contre le mur et me mit à pleurer, mais en silence. Je voulait garder le peu de dignité qui me restait. Je sentit quelque chose d'humide sur la joue et j'ouvrit les yeux.

POV Lola

Je me promenait dans la rue fraîche à quatre pattes en portant un collier en cuir avec mon nom et mon adresse écrit dessus. Non, je ne suis pas sadomasochiste, en fait je suis une mutante et je me transforme en animal, n'importe quel animal qu'il existe ou non. Moi et mon frère jumeau on a le même don. Lorsque je suis un animal j'ai les sens plus aiguisés. Ce soir je suis un chien loup blanc aux yeux bleus pâles avec le bout de la queue noire. Je préfère la campagne car ça sent la nature mais, la ville ça sent l'alcool, les déchets et… le sang? C'est inhabituel comme odeur ça sent aussi la violence et la peur. Des gens se bagarre

Je fronce le nez et essaie de suivre la piste de l'odeur, c'est idiot mais je veut aider les personnes qui ont mal après tout je suis une x-men. Donc je suit en silence la piste en prêtant attention aux bruits qui m'entoure. J'entend des bruits de bagarre, je me tapis dans l'ombre pour voir la bagarre. Ce que je voit me glace le sang. Une bande de cinq garçon sont entrain de passer à tabac un membre de la confrérie qui se trouve être Todd dit le crapaud. Il ne se défend pas, pourquoi il ne se défend pas? Il pourrait au moins prendre a fuite.

Lorsque les garçons qui le tabasse s'en vont il se recroqueville contre le mur et se met à pleurer moi je m'approche et je colle ma truffe sur sa joue.

POV Todd

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux je me retrouve face à un chien blanc qui me fixe la tête légèrement penché vers la droite. Il porte un collier en cuir noir avec une médaille. Dessus c'est écrit

_Lola_

_Institut Xavier pour enfant surdoués_

Je dit « Lola?» avec une voix enrouée qui n'est pas la mienne. Le chien commence à grossir et son poil entre vers l'intérieur pour faire place à de la peau. Elle se transforme lentement comme pour me laisser le temps d'assimiler ce qui se passe. Car, je l'ai déjà vu se transformer et ça prend à peine une fraction de seconde. Par chance elle à ces vêtements sur elle lorsqu'elle finit de se transformer.

Je ne comprend pas ce qu'elle fait, elle ne parle pas, elle m'enlève mon t-shirt et mon pantalon. Un instant je me demande si elle ne va pas me violer. Mais, elle commence à soigner mes blessures, elle les panses avec des trucs qu'elle sort de je ne sais où. Elle met des bandages sur mon bras après l'avoir examiné. Elle se lève ensuite pour m'aider à me relever, nous partons ainsi pour la confrérie. Lorsque nous arrivons, je remarque que toutes les lumières sont éteintes donc personne ne remarqueras que je suis si amoché avant demain matin. Elle m'aide à monter les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre. Elle l'installe sur le lit et 'en va sans un mot.

Lorsque je me réveille le lendemain matin je crois que tout ça était un rêve alors j'assai de me tourner sur le côté et réalise par la grande douleur qui m'élance de partout que ça c'est vraiment passé. Je me regarde dans un miroir et je voit que cette fois ils m'ont bien amoché. Je descend pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Personne ne me remarque quand j'entre mais lorsque je m'assoie Pietro me regarde et laisse tomber son verre de jus d'orange qui se fracasse au sol. Les autres me regarde à leur tour. Ils ont tous l'air ébahis. Je décide donc de laisser passer et commence à déjeuner.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé. Me demande Lance

-Sans commentaires. Dis-je pour clore la discussion avant qu'elle ne commence

Ils se jètent des regard pendant que je mange mon bol de céréales. Je sait ce qu'il pensent, ils se disent que je me suis attirés des ennuis en volant la mauvaise personne ou en disant des choses déplacés. Ils ne savent pas à quel point ils ont torts. Ils décident à mon grand soulagement de ne plus essayer de me tirer les vers du nez.

On part dans la jeep pour l'école, c'est notre dernière année. Je me demande si je vais croiser Lola. J'aimerai bien lui demander pourquoi elle m'a soigner alors que je suis dans la confrérie et qu'elle est dans les X-men.

Je sourit un moment pendant le trajet parce que j'imagine la tête de Pietro si il savait que Lola m'a enlevé mon t-shirt et mes pantalons. Car je savait que Pietro était amoureux fou de Lola même si il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. On arrive à l'heure habituelle et je me rend directement à mon casier pour aller chercher mes livres. Lorsque la cloche sonne t je me rend à mes cours de l'avant midi ils se déroulent sans encombres.

Enfin! La cloche sonne pour annoncer l'heure du repas et j'ai une faim de loup. Je pars chercher mon dîner dans mon casier. En repartant vers la cafétéria je croise Lola son frère Calvin et son amie Meagan. Elle me fait un bref signe de tête et un petit sourire. Je part vers la cafétéria et m'assied à côté de Blob qui engloutit un sandwich en une bouchée.

Après le repas, je retourne en cours c'est toujours aussi long et ennuyeux. Lorsque je sort de mes cours en fi d'après midi, je vais sur le toit de l'école. C'est mon endroit préféré car personne ne vient jamais à cet endroit. Je m'installe sur une chaise d'école que j'ai monté sur le toit pour être plus confortable.

-Il paraît que lorsque les crapauds sont en hauteur, il va pleuvoir.

Je sursauta, Lola était assise sur un tuyau de cheminée qui était à l'horizontal. Je ne savait pas qu'elle était là.

-Alors tes blessures? Comment elles vont? J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu hier soir.

-Elles guérissent plus vites que celles qu'ils m'ont fait avant. Dis-je

-Depuis quand ça dure leurs petit manège? S'inquiéta Lola

Normalement, je ne lui aurais rien dit, mais j'avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Et la personne qui voulait m'écouter était Lola. Alors je lui déballe tout mon sac.

-Ça fait environ une semaine.

-Pourquoi tu te laisse faire?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je n'ai pas d'assez grands pouvoirs pour me défendre.

-Ce n'est pas le pouvoir qui fait le mutant, c'est le mutant qui fait le pouvoir. Ta force elle vient d'ici. Me dit Lola en posant sa main sur mon cœur.

-Non, je suis un lâche, dis-je

-Pour rester face à ces brutes et pour ne pas réagir, il en faut du courage. Ce n'est pas tout les mutants qui serait restés, ils auraient pris leurs jambes à leurs cou.

-Alors je suis un imbécile. Dis-je

-Non, selon moi tu n'est pas un imbécile, tu est un mutant, un mutant courageux qui n'a pas peur d'affronter ces démons. Je vais devoir passer chez toi ce soir.

-Pourquoi? Dis-je surprit

-Parce qu'il faut changer tes bandages. Soit dans ta chambre à vingt heure ce soir.

Elle partit sans ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je resta là pendant plusieurs minutes, pensant à ce qu'elle m'avait dit sur le fait que j'étais courageux. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'aimer que je me dénigre. Lorsque l'heure de dîner arriva, je partit un peu mieux que lorsque je suis monté sur le toit.

Lorsque j'arrive, je me sert une part de pizza et je monte dans ma chambre. Les autres ne me demande pas pourquoi je monte si tôt. Selon moi, c'est mieux ainsi.

POV Lola

Après ma discussion avec Todd, je retourne à l'institut. Cal' me demande où j'étais parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'arriver en retard. Je ne lui répond que quelque chose d'évasif. Je lui dit que j'était avec un garçon et que j'ai rendez-vous avec lui à vingt heure ce soir. Il ne fait pas de commentaire sur le fait que je lui ferme mon esprit (nous avons une connexion mentale qui fait qu'on peut lire dans les pensées de l'autre).

Je mange en vitesse et je monte dans ma chambre pour préparer tout ce don j'ai besoin pour soigner les blessures de Todd. Je ne sais pas s'il va se laisser faire une deuxième fois, après tout hier soir il était pas mal sonné. Donc je récapitule, onguent, bandages… lorsque j'ai fini il est presque vingt heure alors je me met en route à tire d'ailes. Si je passe par la porte d'entrés je risque de me faire voir pas les autres.

POV Todd

Il est vingt heure juste lorsque j'entend des petits coups frappés à ma fenêtre, je me retourne et je vois un grand oiseau blanc posté devant ma fenêtre. Je lui ouvre et il entre, il se transforme pour redevenir Lola.

-Bon alors, je vais être direct : enlève ton t-shirt et ton pantalon.

-Quoi? Dis-je surprit

-Tu m'as bien entendu, je t'ai demandé d'enlevé ton t-shirt et ton pantalon pour que je puisse refaire tes bandages.

Je m'exécute à contre cœur, après tout elle m'a déjà vue comme ça hier. Une fois en caleçon, elle me demande de m'asseoir sur une chaise. Elle commence ensuite à m'enlever mes bandages. Lorsqu'ils sont tous enlevés elle me dit.

-maintenant va prendre une douche, tes blessures ont besoin d'être propres.

Je sort dans le couloir après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne. J'entre dans la salle de bain et je me douche, mes blessures chauffes a cause de l'eau et du savon. Mais après un certain temps, l'eau fait du bien. Je sort une fois lavé et je me sèche. Je trouve un caleçon propre dans le panier à linge. Je l'enfile et sort de la salle de bain. je croise Lance dans le couloir, je vois qu'il me regarde stupéfait mais il ne fait pas de commentaires.

Lorsque j'entre dans la chambre, je la trouve par terre avec une couverture propre sur laquelle elle à disposé tout le nécessaire pour soigner mes blessures. Elle me fait signe pour que je me rassoie sur la chaise.

-Bon, maintenant je vais mieux examiner tes blessures, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps hier.

Elle s'exécute en observant attentivement chaque bleu et plaie. Elle prend des notes sur un carnet en disant des mot du genre «hum… d'accord…oh»

Elle prend ensuite de la crème et en met sur certaines plaies. Elle pose ensuite des bandages sur les plaies. Elle observe ensuite les ecchymose.

-Tes bleus devraient avoir disparut dans environ une semaine, ils commencent déjà a changer de couleur. Je devrai repasser demain pour changer tes bandages. Si les plaies te démanges ne les gratte pas tu risque d'enlever la peau neuve. Je croit que c'est tout… Ah oui! J'oubliait, il faudrait que tu mange de la nourriture saine et beaucoup de protéines pour que les plaies cicatrises plus vites, je t'ai fait une liste de ce que tu devrait manger.

Elle lui donna une feuille de son carnet sur laquelle était écrit une tonne de fruits, de légumes, du produits laitiers et de viandes il y avait aussi du riz et des trucs dans le genre. Elle me fait un signe de la main et dit.

-Je viendrais à 18h demain, j'aimerais que tu sois déjà douché car j'ai un cours de science à donner à quelqu'un qui à des difficultés, je dois le voir à 18h30. Alors à demain

POV Lance

-Tu trouve pas que le crapaud est bizarre ces derniers jours, ce matin il est arrivé en boitant et avec des bandages sur le bras. Me dit Pietro

-Ouais c'est vrai qu'il est étrange. Dis-je

C'est vrai que le crapaud se renferme sur lui même ces derniers jours, je dirait que ça fait environ une semaine. Il ne nous parle plus vraiment.

-Bon moi je monte dans ma chambre. Dis-je pour esquiver la conversation

Je monte l'escalier sans attendre la réponse de Pietro. Au moment où j'arrive dans le couloir, je vois Todd qui sort de la douche en caleçon. Il n'est pas très beau à voir. Il à une énorme ecchymose bleu mauve sur le ventre, il à l'air d'avoir le bras fêler et ces jambes sont couvertes de petites lacérations. On dirait que des gens l'ont battus. Lorsqu'il me voit il baisse le regard par terre. Je décide de ne pas faire de commentaire pour ne pas le mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Il entre dans sa chambre et j'entend des voix, dont une qui est très féminine. Le sons de la voix me rappelle quelque chose mais je ne sait pas quoi. Tout à coup tout s'éclaire, Todd à une petite amie qui s'occupe de lui. C'est pour ça qu'il ne nous parle plus vraiment. J'écoute encore un peu la voix et je reconnaît soudain qui c'est… Pietro ne va pas être content du tout! Je croit qu'il vaut mieux que je ne lui disent pas qui c'est.

Je descend et je dit à Pietro : « Je croit que Todd à une petite amie, il y avait une fille dans sa chambre»

Pietro me regarde stupéfait «tu est sûr?» me dit-il

-Ouais j'en suis sûr, mais je ne sait pas qui c'est

-Tu croit qu'ils ont…

-Ça ne m'étonnerais pas, elle était dans sa chambre et il venait de prendre une douche, une douche! Depuis quand Todd se lave plus d'une fois par mois?

Pietro ne dit plus rien, probablement parce que lui n'a jamais sauté le pas, puisqu'il voudrais sûrement le faire avec Lola. Mais j'ai bien peur que ça n'arrive jamais. Elle sort avec Todd.

(ah mais ce qu'il est con! -' il a rien comprit du tout celui là!)

POV Todd

Une fois Lola partie, je descend en souriant car mes bandages sont très confortable et la crème que Lola m'a mit enlève toute douleur. Je n'éprouve ni attirance ni amour pour Lola. Seulement de l'amitié et de la confiance, je sais que je peut tout lui dire et qu'elle ne le répèteras pas.

Lorsque j'entre dans la cuisine, j'ai l'impression d'avoir interrompu une conversation. Lance et Pietro me regarde, on dirait qu'ils essaient de voir quelque chose de spécial. Je regarde la liste de Lola et choisit de manger une pomme. J'en prend une et je remonte dans ma chambre, lorsque je l'ai fini je vais me coucher.

Le lendemain à soir je mange en vitesse et je vais me doucher. Lorsque j'entre dans ma chambre, Lola y est déjà.

-Désoler si je suis en retard. Dis-je

-Mais non, c'est moi qui ai de l'avance. Dit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres. Installe toi.

Je m'assied et je lui dit pendant qu'elle me met de la crème.

-Le Blob à été d'une humeur massacrante toute la journée, il à dit qu'un des profs avait décider de lui faire prendre des cours particuliers. Il croit que ça seras un type coincé qui à une peur bleu des mutants et qu'il n'apprendras rien du tout.

-Ha! Ha! Ha! J'arrive pas à y croire, c'est parce que c'est moi son prof particulier!

-Sérieux? Dis-je surpris

-Ouais, tout les mercredis et touts les jeudis je vais devoir lui donner des cours en science.

On continuent de parler de tout et de rien pendant qu'elle me soigne. Lorsque arrive 18h30 elle sort par la fenêtre et quelques secondes plus tard j'entend frapper à la porte.

POV Lola

Je cogne à la porte, c'est Pietro qui vient m'ouvrir, il fait un air totalement surprit alors que Lance qui un peu plus loin est sur le point de s'étouffer avec je ne sais quoi. Je trouve Pietro très à mon goût depuis un bon moment déjà avec ces cheveux argentés et sa peau d'albâtre. C'est pourquoi je me suis habillé en conséquence, j'ai mit une camisole noire avec le dos en dentelle et des jeans serrés et déchirés de part et d'autres. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'air d'un prof mais je m'en fiche, j'ai fait mon petit effet sur Pietro.

-Hem… Coucou! C'est moi que le prof de science à désigner pour donner des cours particuliers à Fred.

Je vois une petite tête monté sur un gros corps surgir de la cuisine. Voilà Fred Dukes dit le Blob. Il me regarde lui aussi l'air ébahit.

-On fait ça dans la cuisine? Dis-je pour cesser ce silence insupportable.

Il hoche la tête et me conduit à la cuisine. Je pose mon sac par terre, m'assied sur une chaise et cherche toutes mes affaires. Il me manque on étuis, j'ai du la laisser dans la chambre de Todd. J'espère qu'il l'a remarqué. Je commence donc par lui demander où il en est, il me répond qu'il croit qu'il vaudrais que je commence par lui apprendre les bases. LES BASES! Ça va être très long! Par chance j'entend Todd descendre les escaliers il entre dans la cuisine avec une étuis en moumoute rose. Pietro qui était entré pour ''prendre une pomme'' la regarde et lance :

-Alors crapaud, tu change de style? S'exclame Pietro

-Désoler Pietro, mais elle est à moi. Dis-je pour sauver Todd

Il paraît déconcerté tout à coup. Il dit :

-Mais… pourquoi il… Balbutine Pietro

-J'ai du la laisser tomber dans l'entrée lorsque je suis entrée. Dis-je en lançant un regard suppliant à Todd

-Ouais, c'est là que je l'ai trouvé. Dit Todd

Je le remercie d'un signe de tête, il me donne mon étuis et pars. Je commence à tout expliquer à Fred sur les science de dernière année. Il commence à comprendre après une heure d'explication, je reste là jusqu'à vingt et une heure. J'ai réussit à lui expliqué les bases. Je sort de la maison totalement vidé. Mais avant que j'ai pu quitté le terrain Lance me rattrape et me dit :

-Est-ce que tu sort avec Todd?

-Écoute Lance, si tu veut savoir quelque chose demande le à Todd parce que là je suis vraiment mais vraiment fatigué. Alors bonne nuit! Dis-je en m'en allant

Je le laisse planté là à se poser encore la question. Moi je suis fatigué et je compte bien rentrer, donc je me met en pilote automatique pour retour à la maison. J'arrive donc devant les grilles de l'instituts me présente et retrouve enfin mon lit. Bonheur!

POV Todd

Je suis couché sur mon lit et je fixe le plafond lorsque j'entend des coups frappés à ma porte. Je crie «entrez». C'est Lance qui entre.

-Todd, j'irais pas par quatre chemins, est-ce que oui ou non tu sort avec Lola? Me dit-il

Je suis abasourdi, comment ose-t-il me demander ça? Je ne compte pas lui répondre franchement, c'est entre Lola et Moi.

-Si tu veut savoir quelque chose, demande le à Lola, je suis sûr qu'elle seras ravie de tout t'expliquer en détails. Dis-je

-Je lui ai déjà demander et elle m'a dit d'aller de le demander. Dit Lance d'un ton exaspérer

-Oh alors tu n'as aucune chance de savoir ce qui ce passe

Lance sort tout rouge sans ajouter un seul mot. Il à l'air assez en colère. Mais, je n'y prête pas attention, je préfère dormir.

POV Lola

Déjà une semaine que j'ai mit pour la première fois les bandages de Todd. Maintenant, presque toutes ces blessures sont guéries et nous faisons plus connaissance . J'ai appris plein de choses sur lui, il m'a tout dit sur son enfance et une partie de son adolescence. Ces parents l'ont abandonnés quand il était jeune et Mystique l'à trouvé quand ces pouvoirs ce sont développés. Moi je lui aussi raconter ma vie, je lui ai parlé de la connexion mentale qu'il y a entre moi et Cal'. Au début, il était inquiet de cette connexion, il croyait que Cal' savait pour notre amitié mais je lui expliquer comment ça marchait et ça l'a rassuré.

Je lui aussi parler de mon rêve de devenir médecin et que lorsque j'aurais assez d'argent j'aimerais faire des missions humanitaires. Il en à été un peu surpris. Je lui ait aussi dit que j'avais un jour fugué avec Cal' de chez nous, on avait fait le Canada au grand complet. On à bien rit quand je lui ait dit que je m'étais empêtrer dans du sirop d'érable et que j'étais rester engluer pendant plusieurs heures.

Depuis que je soignait ces blessures, Todd avait changé, il devait prendre une douche par jour. Donc son hygiène en était changé, il n'avait plus la peau huileuse et le teint cireux sa peau avait maintenant une teinte normale et ces cheveux n'avaient plus l'air gras et ils n'avaient plus leurs couleur blond sale, ils étaient maintenant blond et bruns c'étais très beau. Je lui avait montré comment se coiffer les cheveux et s'habiller bien.

Avec son nouveau style, il attirait les regards de plusieurs filles. Lorsque je lui en avait parlé il m'avait dit qu'il s'en fichait car il était gay. Ça ne m'avait pas surprise, je crois même qu'il c'est entiché de mon frère. Justement mon super jumeau m'avait dit qu'il étais gay il y a déjà plusieurs années et il m'avait dit hier qu'il aimait bien le nouveau style de Todd.

On avait commencé à afficher notre amitié publiquement hier seulement, j'étais venue chercher Todd avec ma voiture et on avait passé la journée ensemble. Cal' et Megg' nous avaient rejoint pour le déjeuner. Todd c'étais attiré plus d'un regard noir de Pietro. Je dois dire que ce regard… ouf! J'en frémis. Ça à bien fait rire Todd lorsque je lui ait dit, il m'a même encouragé à aller parler à Pietro. Mais j'ai refusé, j'ai envie que LUI fasse les premiers pas.

Aujourd'hui, moi, Cal' et Megg' on va le chercher dans ma super voiture verte qui est vraiment trop belle (aucune modestie quand je parle de ma voiture). Lorsqu'on arrive, il est déjà dehors à l'attendre. Il entre et dit :

-Je me suis engueulé avec Pietro ce matin.

POV Pietro

J'arrive pas à y croire! Lola est venu hier chercher Todd pour aller à l'école et ils ont passé la journée ensemble à rire! Alors que j'avais bien fait comprendre aux garçons qu'elle était à moi. Je le déteste, ah que je le déteste! Elle lui a pris la main lors du déjeuner. J'ai dit que je le déteste?

Je compte l'engueuler solide lorsque je le verrai, et ensuite engueuler Lance pour ne pas m'avoir dit que c'étais elle. Après, je vais engueuler Fred car il suit ces cours et peut la reluquer comme il veut (même si je doute qu'il sache comment faire).

Enfin! Todd descend l'escalier, je vais pouvoir lui dire ce que je pense.

-Tien Todd! Je voulais justement de parler. Pourquoi! Quand j'ai bien spécifier que je la trouvait de mon goût! Et toi tu te jette sur elle à la première occasion! Ça dure depuis quand ton petit manège hein? Dis-je furax

-Wô! Tu quoi tu parle là? Et pourquoi tu m'engueule? Me demande Todd

-Ne joue pas à l'innocent! Tu sait très bien de quoi je veux parler! Alors, depuis quand tu la voie?

-Qui? S'enquit Todd

-Mais, Lola! C'est pourtant clair que tu sort avec elle!

Todd éclate de rire sous mon air tantôt furieux tantôt stupéfait, il se dirige vers la sortie et avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit il est parti. Mais il est totalement débile, c'est quoi ce truc de me rire en plein visage? Hein?

POV Todd

Une fois que je leurs aient tout raconté ils éclatent de rire. Sauf Lola qui me regarde d'un air abasourdi.

Une fois la journée terminée, je retourne chez moi en prenant soin de ne pas croiser Pietro. Je mange, paresse dans ma chambre puis pars me promener. Il fait déjà noir et je laisse mon esprit vagabonder pendant que je marche, marche et marche encore. J'entend soudain un bruit, lorsque je me retourne je reçois un coup de point dans la figure.

-Alors le crapaud, on t'as manqué? Dit mon bourreau attitré

Je reçois d'autres coups, il y a si longtemps que je n'ai pas ressentit cette douleur cuisante. Ça ne me manque pas du tout. J'entend les garçons qui me maltraite me parler mais je n'écoute pas. Je ne fait que ressentir cette douleur, la douleur qui me coupe le souffle je n'entend qu'un bourdonnement sourd à mes oreilles, je sens mon sang couler le long de mon torse et je mes jambes, je le goûte dans ma bouche lorsqu'ils me frappent en pleine figure, je ne voit que des étoiles qui dansent devant mes yeux. Je croit entendre « tu t'en sortiras pas cette fois». Après plusieurs autres coups je ne voit que du noir. La dernière chose que j'entend avant de sombrer c'est un cri strident. POV Lola TODD!

Je me réveille en sursaut, je suis toute en sueur et je ne peut plus respirer. Je viens de faire le rêve le plus effrayant de ma vie; Todd se faisait tabasser une nouvelle fois par ces brutes, mais le rêve avait l'air si réel. Je ne croit pas que c'était un rêve, il m'est déjà arrivé de rêver à quelque chose qui était arrivé le lendemain où même pendant que je dormait.

Je sort de ma chambre sans m'habiller je me fiche de porter seulement une chemise bleu pâle. J'entre dans la chambre de Calvin (je l'appelle Calvin seulement lorsque c'est vraiment grave). Je le réveille et lui explique la situation pendant qu'il me suit dehors lui aussi en pyjamas, j'ai pris le temps d'aller chercher mon sac remplit de tout le nécessaire si ce que j'ai vu est vraiment arrivé. J'espère que je me trompe. Lorsqu'on arrive à l'endroit de mon rêve je vois les tortionnaires de Todd entrain de le rouer de coups. Je cri d'un cri tellement puissant que je suis certaine d'avoir réveiller la ville au grand complet. (ce qui n'est pas faux) Les garçons s'en vont en courant et on se précipitent sur Todd. On le soulève pour l'emmener vers l'endroit le plus proche qui est la confrérie.

Une fois arrivé là bas on remarque que tout le monde est dans leurs chambre, j'aurais pas craché sur un peu d'aide mais bon. On l'emmène à la cuisine pour l'asseoir sur une chaise. Je fouille un peu partout pour trouver des serviettes propres. Je fait un boucan d'enfer mais je m'en fiche, ce qui compte pour le moment c'est de faire vivre Todd. Calvin prend son pouls et me dit qu'il à perdu beaucoup de sang. Par chance il est encore en vie. Nous commençons à nettoyer les plaies et à arrêter l'hémorragie. J'entend des pas qui approche mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'en soucier. Je continu à donner des instructions à Calvin pendant que je m'occupe de panser des plaies.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel? Dit quelqu'un don je n'identifie pas la voix tout de suite

POV Pietro

Je suis tirer de mon sommeil par un cri au loin on croirait entendre… Non c'est impossible. Je vais vérifier que le cri était bien vrai en allant demander à Lance. Il a lui aussi entendu le cri. Je retourne dans ma chambre. Un peu plus tard j'entend la porte d'entré s'ouvrir et se refermer, j'entend aussi des voix c'est Lola. Donc c'est peut-être bien elle qui à crier, j'écoute sa voix elle semble inquiète. Je l'entend fouiller un peu partout dans la cuisine, elle sanglote. Je décide de descendre pour voir ce qui ce passe.

Je la trouve dans la cuisine couverte de sang portant seulement une chemise longue. Elle donne des ordres à quelqu'un. Lorsque je suis totalement dans la cuisine je vois une scène qui me terrifie. Elle donne des ordres à son frère agenouiller près de Todd qui est couvert de plaies et de bleues, il semble inconscient. Lola commence à nettoyer les plaies et à les panser. Moi je cri :

-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel?

Je ne me retourne pas car je sais maintenant qui à dit ça, en plus je suis occupé à faire des points de sutures au bras droit de Todd. Je dit à Calvin.

-Calvin, change ton sang pour qu'il soit A positif, c'est le groupe de Todd, ensuite branche ton bras avec le sien avec ça. Dis-je en lui lançant du matériel de transfusion.

J'entend d'autres pas dans l'escaliers et en deux temps trois mouvements toute la confrérie est rassemblé sur le seuil de la cuisine.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Dit Lance en écarquillant les yeux

-Ça vous dérange si je vous répond après, parce que là je suis un peu occupé. Dis-je les nerf à vif

Moi et Calvin, on passa les heures qui suivirent à panser, transfuser et suturer. Vous vous demandez sûrement comment je sait tout ça? C'est bien simple, je prend des cours de médecine première pour les futurs médecins. J'y apprend beaucoup de choses.

Lorsqu'on à fini de rabiboché Todd je demande à Calvin de le monter et de le border. Quand c'est fait je me lave les mains et prépare du thé pour tout le monde. on s'assied tous à la table pou que moi et Cal' puissent expliquer.

-Allez-y, posez vos questions. Dis-je

Ils commencent à poser une foule de questions sur le pourquoi du comment. Mais pour la plupart je ne peut que répondre, je vous en parlerez lorsque Todd seras remis. Je leurs dit que non, je n'ai jamais sorti avec Todd et qu'on étaient juste des amis. Cette phrase à l'air de beaucoup plaire à Pietro. Lorsque j'ai terminé je leurs dit que je retourne à l'institut pour prendre une douche et dormir un peu. C'est à mon grand soulagement qu'ils nous laissent partir.

POV Todd

Je me réveille avec un mal de crâne et des élancements qui me parcourent tout le corps. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été écraser par un camion. Je ne suis pourtant pas dans la ruelle, je suis dans ma chambre et j'ai des bandages. Lorsque je commence à bouger j'entend.

-Non! Tu doit rester couché! Dit une voix rassurante que je connaît bien

Lola, ça doit être elle qui m'a soigner et amené ici. Je devais être pas mal amoché car il y à tout un kit de soins qui date sûrement de plusieurs jours.

-Ça fait quatre jours que tu dors comme ça, ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai lavé à l'éponge, c'est Cal'. Dit-elle avec un regard en coin

Je manque m'étouffer, Cal' LE Cal' celui sur qui je fantasme m'a vu nu! Je sent mon caleçon devenir tout à coup trop petit. Je crois que Lola l'a remarquer car elle me dit qu'elle me laisse quelque minutes pour aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux autres. Elle est vraiment trop sympa cette fille.

POV Lola

Je descend les escaliers pour annoncer aux autres que Todd est réveiller. Ils sont tous très inquiets depuis que nous l'avons ramener comme ça. Lorsque j'entre dans le salon tout les regards se tournent vers moi.

-Il s'est réveiller, mais il est encore faible, Pietro, Lance et Fred vous pouvez monter le voir. Dis-je

Les trois garçons se précipitent vers l'escalier, je me retrouve donc seule avec Cal' et Megg' je prend un air décider et leurs dit :

-Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, je peut vous dire ce que je prépare, je compte venger Todd et faire regretter à ces garçons ce qu'ils ont faits. Je ne vous demande pas de me suivre, si vous ne voulez pas je le ferais toute seule mais si vous voulez m'aider je ne dirais pas non.

-On veut t'aider. Dirent-ils d'une même voix

-Bien alors voilà mon plan. Dis-je

Je leurs expliqua mon plan de vengeance en détail, ils écarquillèrent les yeux par moment et lorsque j'eu fini ils acquiescèrent et me dirent que c'était un plan des plus machiavélique. Je le savait déjà. Ils acceptèrent de m'aider dans mon plan.

POV Todd

Des gens arrivent dans ma chambre, il s'agit de Pietro, Lance et Fred. Il semblent heureux de me voir. Ils s'approche tous du lit pour mieux me voir.

-Tu nous a fait peur vieux. Me dit Lance

-Désoler de t'avoir engueuler l'autre jour, Dit Pietro en rougissant

-C'est oublié, dis-je d'une voix un peu enrouée

Ils me parlent de ce qui c'est passé pendant que j'étais inconscient, ils croient que c'est la première fois que Lola me soigne, donc elle ne leurs à pas dit qu'elle l'avait fait avant. Je peut vraiment avoir confiance en elle. Ils me disent que Lola et Cal' ne sont pas allés à l'école pendant cette période de temps et qu'ils ont dormis ici en faisant des tours de gardes pour s'assurer de mon état de santé.

Quand je demande comment ils vont personne ne parle et Pietro ne fait que rougir, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai comme l'Impression que Lola à quelque chose à voir avec ça.

POV Lola

**flash back**

je viens de finir mon tour de garde, puisque nous n'avons pas de moniteurs cardiaques, moi et Cal' on doit surveiller son cœur à l'oreille. Au moins on a l'ouïe surdéveloppée donc ce n'est pas trop compliqué. Je suis sortie me préparer du thé, ça fait deux jours que je passe ma journée et ma nuit ici. Donc je sais où sont les choses.

Lorsque j'entre, il y à déjà quelqu'un, c'est Pietro qui prend un café à la table. Je lui fais un signe de tête et commence à préparer du thé. Quand j'ai fini, je m'assied à la table en face de Pietro. Il me fixe un moment puis reporte son attention sur son café. Je commence à lui parler d'un peu n'importe quoi. Il m'écoute en plaçant quelques mots à l'occasion, à un moment il se lève et viens à coté de moi. Je me lève et il m'embrasse (c'est trop bon!) d'abord son baiser et doux puis il entre sa langue dans ma bouche (WOW!) pour commencer à enlacer ma langue avec la sienne (C'est qu'il sait ce qu'il fait celui là) ensuite, nos langues dansent ensembles d'une façon plus que plaisante. Après quelques minutes on entend un raclement de gorge et nous sommes obligés de se décoller. (Grrrrrrr)

Nous nous retournons vers la source du bruit et nous trouvons Lance les yeux ronds et les joues rouges. Il balbutine un « Cal, voudrais voir Lola» puis il s'en va si vite qu'il me fait presque penser à Pietro.

**fin du flash back**

Ma vengeance est prête, Todd peut maintenant se déplacer tout seul donc je suis retourner avec Cal' et Megg' à l'école. J'ai suivi tout les mouvements des garçons qui ont tabasser Todd. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de parler à quelqu'un depuis notre retour puisqu'il fallait qu'on mette notre plan au point.

Ils se sont attirés les foudres du démon alors ils vont en payer le prix.

Il est midi et la cloche sonne, moi et ma bande de vengeurs, on suit ces salaud de criminels. Ils ont leurs petite routine, ils vont chercher leurs repas puis vont s'installés dehors, Pietro et les autres sont aussi dehors. Mais ils ne savent rien de mon plan de vengeance.

La phase 1 commence.

J'observe Megg' et Cal' se diriger vers le groupe de garçons pendant que moi je suis dans une salle de classe vide. Megg' parle aux garçons qui se lèvent et se dirigent vers l'école. Ils les suivent de loin. jusqu'a ce que les garçons arrivent dans la classe suivies ensuite de Megg' et Cal'. L'un d'eux dit:

-Où est le prof?

Phase 2

-Il est parti pour le moment, mais ça peut nous donner l'occasion de se parler un peu. Vous avez commis une erreur, une Grosse erreur. dis-je

Ils paraissent inquiets tout a coup. C'est tant mieux. Je continue.

-Normalement les mutants ne sont pas violents de nature, ils vivent une vie pacifique en essayant de s'intégrer à leurs communauté. Mais nous sommes une grande et belle famille, alors quand on s'en prend à un des nôtres, on devient protecteur. Dis-je en faisant devenir mes yeux totalement jaunes avec des pupilles comme celles d'un chat.

Je commence à changer graduellement, des cornes poussent sur mon crâne, mes ongles se transforment en griffes, des ailes de chauves souris me poussent dans le dos, une queue fourchu pousse dans le bas de mon dos et mes dents deviennent pointus et aiguisée comme des lames de rasoir.

- Vous vous en êtes pris à un des nôtres, vous avez provoqué les foudres du chat qui rampe dans l'ombre, de la chauve-souris dans la nuit, du démon. Je suis le démon, Satan en personne et je vais faire de votre vie un enfer pour avoir lever la main sur l'un des miens. Vous allez regretter d'être nés. j'ai une dette envers vous, si vous n'aviez pas étés là je n'aurais pas rencontré la personne merveilleuse qu'est Todd Tolensky, alors je vais vous laisser la vie sauve.

Le soulagement apparait sur leurs visages.

-Mais vous devrez vous rendre à la police en disant que vous avez tentez de tuer Todd Tolensky avec préméditation. Vous ne voudrez pas de procès dites leurs que vous voulez allez en prison directement sans êtres jugés. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi vous allez vous rendre alors que vous n'avez qu'à vous enfuir dès ce soir.

- Je vais vous dire pourquoi, vous êtes plus en sécurité en prison que dehors. Si vous tentez de fuir, je vous retrouverez je vouerai ma vie à ça s'il le faut. Je ne vous tuerez qu'après vous avoir torturés pendant des jours voir des semaines. Alors vous êtes mieux d'aller vous livrez dès que vous sortirez d'ici. Oh et j'oubliait, cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu, si vous en parlez à qui que ce soit, vous êtes morts. Je vous surveille peu importe où vous allez, je suit tout vos mouvements. Est-ce bien clair?

Ils hochent tous frénétiquement la tête et se précipitent vers la sortie. Ils se dirigent vers le poste de police.

Mission terminée.

POV Pietro

Je vois les garçons sortir l'air traumatisé, ils se précipitent le plus loin possible de l'école. Je me demande ce qu'ils leurs est arrivés.

J'ai quelques problèmes, depuis que j'ai embrasser Lola (rouler le pelle du siècle serais sûrement plus approprié), on ne parle plus et je ne sait pas pourquoi. J'étais pas mauvais tout de même? Elle avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup apprécier. GRRR… pourquoi je me pose toutes ces questions?

Mon débat mental prend fin lorsque je vois Lola, Cal' et Megg' sortir de l'école. Ils se dirigent vers nous et Lola nous dit.

-J'en ai parlé à Todd et il est d'accord pour que je vous explique tout sans me censurer sur certains passages…

Elle nous raconte que Todd se faisait battre par les garçons que nous avons vu passer tout à l'heure. Qu'elle l'avait trouvé blessé un soir et qu'elle l'avait soigné et ramener chez nous. Ils avaient ensuite liés une amitié au fur et à mesure qu'elle soignait ces blessures. Plus tard elle avait rêver que Todd se faisait passer à tabac par ces garçons et que c'étais vraiment violent. Elle c'étais réveiller et était allé avec Cal' en pyjamas à l'endroit de son rêve et qu'ils l'avaient emmener à moitié mort chez nous pour le soigner. On savait la suite, on l'avait trouvé couverte de sang entrain de la soigner.

Lorsqu'elle eu fini son histoire elle ajouta :

-Je me suis chargé des garçons qui ont fait du mal à Todd, ils vont en prison pour le reste de leurs jours. Je les aient disons, ébranlés.

-Tu leurs à dit quoi? Demande Lance

-Vaut mieux que tu ne le sache jamais. Tu pourrais faire des cauchemar pour le reste de tes jours. Dit-elle un léger sourire aux lèvres

Elle s'apprête à partir, c'est le moment où jamais de mettre les choses aux clair, pendant que je pensait elle est déjà à plusieurs mètres. Je la rejoint en une fraction de seconde.

-Tu voudrais aller au cinéma avec moi vendredi? Dis-je

-Oui, j'en serais ravie. Dit-elle

Elle m'embrasse d'une telle façon que mon jean est soudain trop serré. Elle part ensuite et me lançant un dernier regard puis disparaît.

Prologue :

-c'est bien à la fin un prologue? Ou c'est l'épilogue?

-Lola! Contente toi de finir l'histoire

-Mais chouchou en sucre, je ne veut pas induire mes lecteurs en erreur.

-Lolaaa… tu sait que je ne veut pas que tu m'appelle comme ça.

-Mais tu aime bien quand je te fait ça mmmhhhh…

-Ah arrêter ça enfin… Pietro! Lola!… je suis sûr que y a des jeunes ici!

-Désoler Cal' mais je peut paaaasss! Lui résister quand elle fait ça

-Bon alors c'est moi qui vais raconter!

-Fait comme tu veut mon frère, moi je suis occupé je… Pietroooooo!

-Enfin merde! Allez vous trouver une chambre! Chui pas un voyeur moi!

-Bien va ailleurs nous on s'amuse trop pour s'en aller.

-c'est bien ce que je compte faire!

(je m'en vais en laissant ces deux bêtes sauvages à leurs activités)

-Bon où on en était? Ah oui, on allait vous dire qu'est-ce qui c'est passé après l'invitation au cinéma de Pietro, mais c'est deux obsédés ont commencés leurs cochonneries…

-C'est pas pire que ce tu fait avec Todd!

-Lola t'es occupé et c'est moi qui raconte! En plus j'étais pas arrivé à cette partie! Alors, Lola et Pietro on commencer à sortir ensemble le soir même (le vendredi qu'ils sont allés au cinéma) et ils ont fêter ça d'une façon plutôt… hum… adulte. Ensuite on a continué à s'occuper de Todd, lui et moi, on est tombés amoureux et on a commencer à sortir ensemble mais vous le saviez déjà grâce à madame '' je fais des trucs pas nets avec Pietro mais je me permet de reprendre mon frère en même temps''

Maintenant on traînent tous ensemble au grand désespoir de Jean et de Cyclope. Parfois on invite même Kitty (Lola c'est donné comme mission de faire sortir Kitty avec Lance mais je croit qu'ils sont déjà ensembles). Lola à presque déménager à la confrérie, elle ''dors'' là-bas la plupart du temps et elle prépare à manger au grand bonheur des garçons car elle cuisine comme un cordon bleu. Moi je file le parfait bonheur avec mon Tody d'amour. On a beaucoup de plaisir et on rit beaucoup. Notre première fois était fantastique. Alors maintenant c'est aujourd'hui et on…

-Calichou! T'es ici?

-Oui Tody d'amour chui là!

-Oh tu m'a tant manqué mon Calichou!

-Ohhhhh… Tooooddyyyyy…..

-Désoler pour cette interruption mais nous ne pouvons pas vous montrer ça, ce serais une calomnie de montrer un tel contenu trèèèss adulte à vous chers lecteurs. Alors je croit que Cal' à fini de nous raconter alors voilà! C'est fini!

-Lance! T'es où?

-j'arrive Kitty!

-Désoler de vous laisser mais quelqu'un de très important m'attend Bye bye!

(bruit de pas qui s'approche alors que Lance s'en va)

-Hé attendez! C'est l'épilogue à la fin pas le prologue!

-Lola! Reviens ici enfin, t'es à moitié nue et t'a pas fini de me… bon heu… et en plus c'est trop tard pour changer ce qui est écrit! Alors (prend un ton mielleux) Chouchoute… revient me trouver.

(Pour le bien de tous vous ne saurez pas ce qui c'est passer ensuite car… disons seulement que seul des mutants pourrais supporter ce qu'ils ont fait. C'est pas très nets les rugissements qu'on entend venir de cette chambre)

Fin!


End file.
